guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mandragor
Mandragora?? Is that how it's spelled in-game? I would think it's "Mandragors" --Karlos 09:26, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I've googled around a bit and didn't find a 100% conclusive answer. Mandragor'a' (singular!) is latin for Mandrake. The plural in latin would be mandragor'ae'. But Mandragor (without the a) is the adapted English name, so the latin plural doesn't apply. Instead, Mandragor's' seems the plural version that's commonly used. -- 09:54, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Oh joy, it's the Oni of Nightfall. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 17:14, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Not really, they're just annoying. Oni are "bad news." --Karlos 17:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Extremely annoying, I have Dunkoro running a Life Bond build on the heroes and I, and these guys keep removing our enchantments. How, I have no clue. --Fry 03:20, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::Nevermind, Chilblains from Mandragor Imp. --Fry 03:27, 23 February 2007 (CST) I have in my inventory an item labeled "Mandragor Root". Did this replace the Swamp Root in the final release? --Eudas 11:11, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Swamp Root was renamed to Mandragor Swamproot. Mandragor Root is the Kournan equivalent. -- Gordon Ecker 20:38, 1 March 2007 (CST) Fungi I found what the hell are they: *They are mainly brown and white, like mushrooms. *They have root like protuberancies. *They look like plants and insects, but they are none of these. *They are most of the time buried under the groud. *They can be on water or land. *They can survive on sulfurous sands. Although the original mandrake was a plant, they are walking and screaming fungi. Maybe in next chapter we find myconids an we can proof this. :How does any of that make them a fungus? How dare you soil the good name of the Mandragor! :*Mushrooms come in a variety of colours. I found one that is bright red(not from Super Mario Bros...though it looks like it!) :*Fungus in general does not have roots and simply grows on things, like unwashed clothes :*Mandragors do not resemble insects at all, at least, they don't to me. And they just barely resemble plants, plants aren't fungus, either. :*Fungus grows above ground, most of the time :*Fungus, from what i've seen, doesn't grow in water too well :*I'm pretty sure if you take a sandblaster to a mushroom, the mushroom won't survive, and just because GW inserts something, doesn't mean it exists at all in real life, like disease spreading from one person to another just because you touched them for half a second. :You've been watching too much Harry Potter, real life mandrakes don't scream or walk, they're just plants.--Darksyde Never Again 23:03, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::: "Fungi growing above ground" is a common misconception. The visible part of the fungus is almost always just the reproductive part -- compare it to a flower. The actual fungus is usually hidden from view in the case of mushrooms, or usually too just small and dispersed to see. 14:32, 16 July 2008 (UTC)